Dude, Are You Serious!
by Eye of the Moon
Summary: After their first date, Arthur worries that he's made a mistake and made his new relationship with Alfred awkward. Slightly angsty. Rated for shonen-ai. USxUK. R&R.


**Author Notes:** Wrote this story for my cousin and best friend as a Christmas gift, and now it's belated...

**_Disclaimer_****: **I don't own McDonald's nor do I own the Hetalia characters.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is where I wish you a good night, dude."<p>

Alfred turned off the engine, ignoring the dying groans of his Grandpa Sam's old and rusted pick-up truck. He got out of the truck, walked over to Arthur's side, and opened the door, like a gentleman.

"That was unnecessary, I'm fully capable of opening the door," Arthur blushed slightly. Who knew Alfred could be so chivalrous? They walked up the sidewalk to Arthur's front porch.

"Well, actually you wouldn't had been able to," Alfred scratched behind his ear, looking away. "That door has been unable to open from the inside on the passenger's side. It's been like that since my grandpa was a teenager..."

"Oh...well..." Arthur trailed off, leaving the mood between them a bit too awkward. "I-I guess this is good night then, huh?"

"Sure, uh, thanks for the, uh, date, Artie," Alfred's face tinted pink at the word "date." He brought his hand out for a handshake, but decided it would seem dorky and placed it back down.

"Yes, thank you, too, Alfred. I'll see you on Monday in History then?" Arthur began fumbling with his house key, not quite sure what he was waiting for.

"Yep..." Alfred stared at Arthur's fingers as they played with the silver key. The silence between them was getting more and more uncomfortable for neither of the two dared to glance at each other's face.

"Well, good night!" Alfred turned around and headed back to the truck. He paused to give Arthur a wave before climbing into the driver's seat and turning on the engine. Arthur waved back and turned his attention to the door. He inserted the key, turned the knob, and took one look back at Alfred, who was looking back at him. After a meaningful moment of staring, Arthur opened the door and entered his house, and Alfred drove away.

"Bloody git..." Arthur closed the door and slid to the ground.

"Way to go, Alfred," Alfred groaned in disappointment with himself.

Arthur got off the ground and walked to his room. After throwing himself onto his bed, he recollected his date with Alfred. Clutching his green plush bunny, he thought of Alfred's warm hand wrapped around his own; the way how Alfred looked at him with those blue eyes; Alfred's one-of-a-kind scent...

"What in blazes am I thinking?" Arthur sat up and shook his head violently to rid of his thoughts. When did he start having these ridiculous thoughts? Sure, there has been some playful flirting between the two in History class as the professor had his back to them. And it was very flattering that Alfred had asked for a date with the English student, but is it really more than just a fling?

_Bzzt bzzt_, Arthur's phone vibrated as he received a text message.

"hey thanx again for the date!"

"You idiot! Are you texting and driving?" Arthur replied.

"nah, i'm at mcdonald's! got hungry"

Arthur sighed in relief and thanked Alfred for the date. They messaged each other about the events during their date. The parade and festival downtown was pleasant, and the ice cream parlor had the best flavors Arthur has had in a very long time. Arthur even admitted that his favorite part was the stroll in the dimly-lit park that a few blocks away from the festival. The large lake reflected the city's lights, and in the distance the festival's music and jamboree could be softly heard.

As he thought more and more of his time with Alfred since the first day they met, it became apparent that the English student had been falling for his classmate the whole time.

"well, gots to go! done eatin my burger! ttyl, dude!"

Arthur stared at the screen and subconciously typed in three words.

"I love you."

He caught himself before he pressed the Send button.

"What AM I doing?" Arthur let out a nervous laugh. "This would had... been uncalled for! I can't believe what I almost did there, heh..."

But what if he did send it? Alfred may also harbor the very same feelings that Arthur has. Then wouldn't everyone be happy in the end? Yet... what if it really is only a fling? It would completely throw off their relationship, and things would only get more awkward from then on...

He hovered his finger over the Send button, unsure of his decision. Any other time he would had retreated his thumb away and erased the message. However, his curiosity for an answer was eating at him. He held his breath, closed his eyes, and sent the message.

And now for the wait.

"I shouldn't had sent it!" Arthur scolded himself as he pulled at his hair. "Now things are sure to get awkward!"

_Bzzt bzzt_, his phone vibrated.

"He replied so soon?" Arthur opened the text and felt his heart sink.

"dude, are you serious?"

"This is your last chance, Arthur! You can take it back. It could be just a small joke..." he told himself, but in his heart he knew that he shouldn't deny it anymore. Like the old saying, it's better to love and lost than to not have loved at all.

"Yes," Arthur simply replied. From this moment on, his fate was sealed.

He waited for a reply from Alfred as his heart was beating faster with each second. One minute passed then two then five. After ten minutes, Arthur had lost all hope for a reply from Alfred. His eyes began to well up as he told himself that this was it.

"Well, at least it was charming while it lasted," he wiped eyes. "Oh, cheer up, old chap. There are plenty of fish out there."

But none like Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur stopped holding back the sobs and slumped over on his bead. He clutched his plush bunny again, only tighter. His wails became louder as streams flowed down his face. He thought of the first day of History class, when Alfred sat right behind him when he could had sat at any other open seat. Recalling every detail - from the way Alfred's fingers felt poking his back during class to the sound of Alfred's voice whispering Arthur's name - made Arthur's heart throb in pain.

_Ding dong!_ Arthur wiped his tears as he headed to the front door.

"I hope my eyes aren't red..." he muttered as he opened the door.

"Why would your eyes be red, Artie?"

Arthur stared at Alfred's face in disbelief. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Alfred wiped Arthur's cheek with his thumb, "You've been crying..."

Arthur slapped the hand away. "Of course I have! You never responded! I thought I scared you completely away, you git!"

"Well, I was driving, and I couldn't reply even though I desperately wanted to!" Alfred paused and blushed, "Anyways... Uh... yeah, me, too... I love you, too, Artie."

Alfred brought out his hand for what seemed like a handshake. Arthur glanced at the hand then at Alfred's face, which had the goofiest grin he had ever seen. Placing his own hand into Alfred's, Arthur was pulled towards his classmate and into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Hope they were in character for the most part. Don't forget to review and critique!<p> 


End file.
